


Within The Zone

by Hecallsmehischild



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, practically prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecallsmehischild/pseuds/Hecallsmehischild
Summary: What really lies within the Twilight Zone? What drives the strange occurrences in the lives of human beings?





	Within The Zone

Darkness. Abyss. Lights flutter on, off, and in between. A wooden doll sprouting human hair floats past, aimlessly. An equation meanders the void, searching for meaning. An eyeball rolls endlessly. A door that leads nowhere spins, forever opening and closing on nothing.

A sibilant hiss, and the darkness vibrates, producing thought.

_Sssssssend._

Not a sound falls upon the ear of any wretch unfortunate enough to be caught in the depths of nothing, but the sibilant thought penetrates the mind, ricocheting through every bit of skull and brain matter.

_Ssssssssssssssend._

_What shall we send?_

_Terror. Panic. Insanity._

_Discord. Chaos. Depravity._

_Watch them squirm and scream._

_Watch them shriek and flee._

_But where can they flee? There is nowhere we do not touch._

_Send a gremlin on a plane wing that only a recovering lunatic can see._

_Send a meteor and a power outage that sets a street of neighbors against each other._

_Send a phone call from beyond the grave to a lonely, dying woman._

_Send a dummy down to destroy a man's life._

_Child's play, to stir their fancies into frenzy and shatter their psyches into pulverized bits of madness, yammering terror across the land._

_It is so delicious to see them fall apart._

_So send. Send. Ssssssssend._

The darkness curls and coils about itself, chortling and gurgling.

Beyond it, the lights flicker and fade, then reform. Dancing and swirling fireflies in the everlasting night, shedding faint light on the poor, wretched souls trapped there.

_Give._

_What shall we give?_

_Chances and wishes._

_Protection, direction._

_Watch their brokenness heal._

_Watch their dreams reignite._

_Give a man his desire of creating living characters._

_Give a child a talking doll to comfort her, and protect her from her stepfather._

_Give Death the form of a kindly young man to an old woman terrified of dying._

_Give an aging movie star stuck in the past the chance to live in fixed celluloid._

_Give a washed-out boxer a winning round._

_There's so little, so little we can do._

_But some we can do, so give. Give and let the light overcome the darkness, if only for a moment. Let them do what they will with it, there will be light._

_So give. Give. Give._

Laughing, rejoicing, they whirl apart, descending on Earth in patches and speckles.

This is the Twilight Zone. The place where the fantastic meets the everyday, and where both good and evil reach into the lives of man.

**Author's Note:**

> Older fic of mine reposted from ff.net. Please consider supporting me on Patreon!


End file.
